


Reunion and Distance

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa attend different universities after high school and don't get to see each other as often anymore. When they do meet, they enjoy the time they have together for however long they can be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion and Distance

**Author's Note:**

> In hg one day there was a lot of IwaOi sinning going on and this ended up happening (it is practically impossible to write domestic fluff when so many people are sinning)

There’s a knock on the door and Oikawa scrambles off the couch to get to the door, almost tripping over the game control left carelessly on the floor. He hops on a foot into the hallway and then quickly makes his way to the door, freezing with nerves when he reaches it, suddenly overcome with nerves. A minute later there’s another knock and Oikawa can already imagine the scowl on the knocker’s face.

 

Oikawa’s predictions prove to be true, a scowl on his guest’s face. A smile pulls across Oikawa’s face, heart stuttering in his chest before it gets back on track, thumping to a faster rhythm. Iwaizumi’s scowl eases when he looks at Oikawa, their eyes meeting, the first time they’ve locked in a month. They freeze.

 

A car horn in the distance goes off, the same one that goes off every day and always gets a certain cat to grumble about inconsiderate neighbors. Oikawa snaps out of his trance, coming back into himself.

 

“IWA-CHAN!” he yells, throwing the door fully open and flinging himself at Iwaizumi, arms wrapping around his neck and laughing, loud and giddy, as Iwaizumi stumbles back and drops the bag in his hand that lands with a thump.

 

“Get off Asskawa,” Iwaizumi growls, tugging at the back of Oikawa’s shirt, but Oikawa can hear the fondness and the rough, low voice reverberates within him and it’s a pleasant sound to hear, a sound that he’s been craving all these days apart.

 

Oikawa lets go but grabs ahold of Iwaizumi’s wrist, pulling him into the apartment and snatching up the bag only to dump it right by the door. “Hurry up and get in Iwa-chan,” Oikawa insists, tugging on Iwaizumi’s arm even as he tries to get his shoes off. He balances on one leg, swaying as his arm gets repeatedly pulled. Okawa cannot be gladder that both his roommates have decided to spend the weekend out with their boyfriends.

 

“Dammit Oikawa, calm down. I’m not going anywhere,” Iwaizumi says when his shoes are off, using his strength to pull Oikawa back and stop the tugging. “I’m here all weekend.”

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa breaths out, eyes finding Iwaizumi’s, getting lost in the intensity he spots there, unaware that his own traitorous feet are carrying him closer to Iwaizumi.

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, low and husky sending a shiver through Oikawa. His hands make contact first, fingers lightly laying on bare wrists and moving up, slowly and feather light as if pressing any harder will shatter the moment into thousands of pieces.

 

“Tooru.” It sounds strained, almost pained but Oikawa can’t respond, the reality that Iwaizumi is there, that he’s finally with him, not yet sinking in. At last his hands flatten on shoulders, moving down only to come to a halt over Iwaizumi’s heart, feeling his elevated pulse and feeling his own breath catch, heat stirring low in his gut.

.

_It’s just like any other day, the station bustling with life, people going to and fro while lost in their own worlds and proceeding through their own lives._

_Waiting on a platform, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa prepare to start a new chapter in their lives, unaware that their immobility causes a rift in the sea of people around them. They stare intently in each other’s eyes, basking in the familiar presence for one last time until they’re separated for who knows how long, with new teams and friends that won’t be shared._

_Finally, the train rolls in, the gust of it produces causes both young men to close their eyes and turn away, shielding their faces from the gust. It’s time and Oikawa doesn’t think he can go through with this. He steps forward, hand clamping around Iwaizumi’s bicep and squeezing hard enough to bruise._

_“Iwa-chan, don’t go!” He mentally curses himself for saying something so selfish, but the idea of not having Iwaizumi there, always ready to spike his toss or to mother hen him or_ just be there _is consuming and toxic and makes Oikawa want to yell to the stars till his voice gives out, and then yell some more just to spite them._

_“You know I have to go Shittykawa. Don’t forget to take care of yourself and don’t go overworking yourself.”_

_Oikawa only strengthens his hold on Iwaizumi arm, determined frown in place. “You can’t go Iwa-chan. You need to stay. We can’t be apart. Don’t leave Iwa-chan. Please?” Wetness glistens in Oikawa’s eyes, tears threatening to spill over, only his resolve not to cry keeping them from falling._

_“Hey. Tooru,” Iwaizumi says voice dropping low as he speaks softly, removing Oikawa’s hand from his arm and instead lacing their fingers together, “Where’s the usual cheerful Shittykawa? Don’t go getting teary-eyed. We may not be on the same team but you’ll always be my ace, my partner. It’s not like we won’t be able to talk and meet-up. We’ll be fine.”_

_Oikawa grinds his teeth, glaring resolutely at the ground between both of their feet, only looking up when he feels Iwaizumi’s hand tighten around his. He stares into Iwaizumi’s eyes, drowning in the adoration and love he finds there. The train gives out a warning ring, a final call to all train riders. Without any hesitation, Iwaizumi steps up to Oikawa and leans up to quickly place a chaste kiss on Oikawa’s lips, the touch feather light._

_“Okay?” he asks stepping back._

_Oikawa lets out a sigh, tightening his hand once before releasing Iwaizumi’s hand. “Okay.”_

.

“Dammit Tooru,” Iwaizumi bites out, roughly grabbing Oikawa’s wrists and shoving him back and into a wall.

 

His mouth is instantly on Oikawa’s and the kiss is all teeth and bites and desperation and pent up frustration. Not to be outdone, Oikawa gives as good as he gets, biting back, hands straining against Iwaizumi’s grip. A groan comes out muffled, when Iwaizumi loosens his grip and slides his hands up, lacing their fingers together and letting them rest against the wall – and like that, everything drains out of them and they’re left kissing softly, mouths moving in tandem, in a dance that’s been performed time and time again.

 

When the need for air becomes to great the kiss breaks, but Iwaizumi remains determined, moving from Oikawa’s mouth to kiss and nip at his jaw line, attacking Oikawa’s neck with abandon. Kissing before sinking his teeth into flesh, only to run his tongue over the mark after letting go, satisfied when he sees the mark. He can’t hold back the groan that comes out when Oikawa moans, his hips bucking up to meet Iwaizumi’s, causing them both to hiss. Iwaizumi steps closer, rocking his hips against Oikawa’s, both groaning at the friction.

 

“Iwa-chan. Please. Room,” Oikawa pants, eyes glistening and hands impossibly tight as they clutch Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa from the corner of his eye, moving to the patch of skin between neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into the pale flesh there and eye dilating when Oikawa throws his head back with a choked moan, hips cantering forward into Iwaizumi. “Please?” he begs.

 

There’s a whine when Iwaizumi pulls away, only leaving one of their hands interlocked. Oikawa curses himself for even asking to move to the bedroom, he would be content to have sex in the hallway, but he knows Iwaizumi has a point, so he pulls Iwaizumi down the hall to his room, unable to contain the shiver that runs down his spine when he feels Iwaizumi’s eyes on him.

.

 _Over the course of the first couple of weeks at university Oikawa notices that he had developed a habit in his youth, one that he now works to break. When he goes to call out “Iwa-chan,” and there’s no reply because there’s no Iwaizumi_ there _to respond, like a gaping hole on the court, Oikawa guesses that he may have a habit. It’s only confirmed as he continues to call his childhood friend’s name out but is met with silence or a questioning look from a teammate._

_As time passes, Oikawa stops calling out, “Iwa-chan,” “Iwaizumi,” or on the rare occasion, “Hajime.” With the lessening of the name’s use, the larger the feeling of wrong grows in Oikawa’s chest, just beside his heart in the center of his chest. The only thing that helps ease that pain, a constant repetition of “Iwa-chan” messaged to Iwaizumi at all times of the day._

.

Seconds after they’ve crossed into the room Iwaizumi has Oikawa up against the closed door, mouths already locked, hands roaming under shirts to explore skin. Oikawa pulls back, tilting his head to the side, leaving his neck open to Iwaizumi and his mouth.

 

“Iwa-chan. Stop,” Oikawa gasps out, placing hands on Iwaizumi’s chest and pushing. He doesn’t need to use much force as Iwaizumi draws back and allows himself to be pushed back by Oikawa. When they reach the bed, Iwaizumi falls down unworried, hands grabbing onto Oikawa’s hips.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi hums, pulling Oikawa closer to him, predatory smirk in place, a matching smirk on Oikawa’s lips. He climbs onto Iwaizumi’s lap, straddling him as they kiss once, then twice and enjoy each other’s presence, together after too long apart.

 

“Oikawa.” He looks down, eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s, a heat in them that reminds him of their earlier desperation.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sing-songs, smashing their lips together, biting Iwaizumi’s lips until he’s allowed access.

 

His hands move from Iwaizumi’s face and down his back, grabbing at the shirt, trying to pull it up without pulling away. Iwaizumi’s own hands move from Oikawa’s hips and ride his shirt up, pushing it out of the way. The need for air becomes too great and they pull apart. Oikawa scrambles to get Iwaizumi’s shirt off while the other man pushes Oikawa’s shirt off, helping Oikawa once it’s off, both thrown somewhere into the room. Then mouths are clashing again, clothed erections rubbing together and hands mapping forgotten skin.

.

_“Oikawa-san? Is everything alright?” Oikawa looks up, only now noticing the girl standing in front of him wearing a worried expression._

_“Yes, of course. Why?”_

_“You keep checking your phone. I thought maybe something had happened.” Oikawa looks down at the device in question, realizing that he had indeed been staring at it for the past few minutes. And many times throughout the day for that matter._

_“Sorry, Mai-chan. Shall we go?” Oikawa asks, still slightly distracted by his phone but tucking it into his back pocket anyway. The smile that Mai gives illuminates her face and Oikawa can’t help but smile back._

_“Sure Oikawa-san.” And with that the two walk away to go meet up with the rest of their study group, Oikawa’s fingers occasionally twitching in an effort to stop himself from taking his phone out again and check for any new messages._

.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, nipping at Iwaizumi’s cheek and moving to kiss his ear.

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says back, already thinking ahead. He falls back, bring Oikawa down with him, and then flips them in a second, sliding down Oikawa’s body to mouth at Oikawa’s stomach. He grins when he feels hands fist in his hair, Oikawa’s hips thrusting up for friction. “We’ll get there,” Iwaizumi promises, licking at the defined muscle, moving his way up, kissing and biting.

 

“Iwa-chan. Please,” Oikawa whines, wiggling under Iwaizumi while pulling his hair.

 

“Patience Tooru.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles when he hears Oikawa groan, focusing his attention on the taller man’s nipples. He takes on in his mouth, letting his tongue run over it before taking it between his teeth, tugging slightly. Above him, Oikawa cries out at the sensation, one of his hands moving from Iwaizumi’s hair to claw at his back instead, red welt rising. Iwaizumi hums, releasing the nub to run his tongue over it, soothing it and then repeating the action while a hand goes to Oikawa’s other nipple and begins pulling at it lightly drinking in the noises Oikawa makes above him.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says breathless, voice high and sounding close to tears.

 

Iwaizumi pauses, eyes flicking up to look at Oikawa, a whine in the back of his throat when he catches sight of Oikawa. Pupils blow wide in lust, lips red and slick and swollen from kissing and biting, cheeks flushed and sweat plastering hair to his forehead – he looks wrecked and oh so delectable. “Iwa-chan,” he repeats, tears on the brim of his eyes threatening to spill over.

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi manages to say, voice stuck in his throat. “Yeah,” he says again, pushing up, quick to discard the last articles of clothing both him and Oikawa still have on. Though his movements are swift, he remains gentle while preparing Oikawa – ignoring the pleas to hurry, to enter – making sure that the other man is ready before continuing.

.

_Being called to attend a mixer is not what Oikawa imagines doing on his free weekend, but he owes some guy a favor so now that’s what he has to do, attend a mixer instead of going over sets, studying opponents or even message Iwa-chan. Ridiculous._

_With a sigh, Oikawa gets off his dorm bed and looks down at himself, trying to decide if he needs to change. The alien shirt and plaid pants clash horribly, and he knows that Iwaizumi would force him to change right away even if he had planned to only wear it to bed, but Iwaizumi isn’t here so Oikawa decides to go out the way he is (a small voice in the back of his head telling him he’s trying to rebel against the fact that Iwaizumi is at a different university). He looks in the mirror and ignores how rumpled his hair looks, finger brushing it to make it look more presentable. Oikawa reasons that if Iwaizumi isn’t there to look after him and his fashion choices, then there was no reason that he should go out of his way to make it make sense to others._

. 

Both men groan when Iwaizumi finally enters and bottoms out. Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa, arms caging him – though Oikawa is a willing prisoner – while Oikawa’s arms wrap around Iwaizumi’s neck, smiling up at his childhood friend despite his panting and their sweat slick bodies.

 

“You know,” Iwaizumi begins, not usually one for conversation but feeling like he needs to get out what’s on his mind, “You’re a god amongst men, and I’d be fucking honored to kneel for you.”

 

Iwaizumi reasons that that the look Oikawa has on his face is worth saying such embarrassing words, and when Oikawa opens his mouth to respond, Iwaizumi gives an angry thrust of his hips, ceasing whatever Oikawa had wanted to say, instead pulling out a chocked off moan as he throws his head back. Pride swells in Iwaizumi’s chest, beginning a slow pace but quickening with each thrust, licking a stripe up Oikawa’s neck, groaning at the feeling of finally being in his boyfriend again. _Too long_.

 

“Hajime. Hajime harder. Faster,” Oikawa babbles, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s back, no doubt leaving scars for later. Iwaizumi has to comply, grasping at the sheets and planting his knees firmly, using the leverage to thrust harder and faster, entering deeper.

 

“Fucking hell Tooru,” Iwaizumi growls, biting Oikawa’s jugular, feeling the vibrations of his name on Oikawa’s tongue, soothing the bite before sucking a mark on another clear expanse of neck, licking the sweat away.

 

“Hajime. Hajime. Close, please,” and Iwaizumi can never deny Oikawa the important things.

 

Rhythm stuttering, he takes one of his hands and worms it between their bodies, wrapping firmly around Oikawa’s cock and tugging once twice and one thumb over the slit has Oikawa sobbing, _Hajime_ falling from his pretty mouth like a leaf off a tree, back arching into Iwaizumi and walls clenching around Iwaizumi’s own cock, his nails digging into Iwaizumi’s back hard enough to draw blood while his cum coats Iwaizumi’s hand and their stomachs. The sight, the _feel_ , has Iwaizumi falling too, thrusting shallowly as he empties himself inside Oikawa, teeth clenched around a groan and Tooru’s name, body shaking with the effort to stay up.

.

_It’s like Oikawa’s heart doesn’t know how to work properly anymore, stuttering when he sees Iwaizumi walk over with both of their water bottles in hand. He has that look on his face that he used to have back in high school, eyebrows pinched but still relaxed and a slight frown that seems to always rest on his face whenever he doesn’t have any particular expression on it._

_And his heart is pounding in his chest and there are beats that aren’t going through and he’s sure his heart didn’t act this way when they were in high school. It must be seeing him again after weeks of separation he reasons._

_And when Iwaizumi sits next to him, handing over the water bottle and knocking their shoulders together with a small smile, Oikawa realizes he’s become desensitized to Iwaizumi Hajime._

.

When they’re completely spent, Iwaizumi pulls out, letting himself crash into the bed beside Oikawa. He draws him into his arms, unmindful of the mess on their stomachs or the fact that he’ll get hell later for coming inside Oikawa or the hell he’ll give Oikawa for the scratch marks on his back. Now though, now he draws Oikawa close and enjoys the afterglow of their fucking (“Love-making Iwa-chan!”), content to be with his boyfriend and setter again.

 

“Love you. Missed you,” Oikawa mumbles sleepily into Iwaizumi’s chest, body wrapped around Iwaizumi as much as Iwaizumi’s is wrapped around Oikawa’s.

 

“Love you too. Missed you too,” he mumbles back, kissing Oikawa on the forehead before pressing his head against the messy hair, exhaustion settling into his bones. They can clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)  
> 


End file.
